Decepção
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A família de Sora tem altas expectativas para ela. Eles só esqueceram de perguntá-la se isso é o que ela quer. Será que Sora vai encontrar coragem para decepcionar seus parentes e amigos com a ajuda de um certo rapaz que não deveria ser ser seu namorado?


**Disclaimer: **Sim, sou eu a grande criadora de Digimon. A partir de agora sempre que você ler ou escrver sobre esses personagens, você terá que me pagar uma taxa! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *É atingida por uma pancada na cabeça* Okay, okay, okay, desculpa. Nada pertence a mim...*olha para os dos lados* COM EXCEÇÃO DO YAMATO! *Agarra o músico loiro de olhos azuis e sai correndo*

**Sumário: **A família de Sora tem altas expectativas para ela. eles só esqueceram de perguntá-la se isso é mesmo o que ela quer? E agora? Será que Sora vai encontrar coragem para decepcionar seus parentes e amigos com a ajuda de um certo rapaz que não deveria ser seu namorado? SORATO

**Decepção**

Sora entrou no vestiário femenino e deixou-se cair no banco. Estava exausta tanto fisica quanto mentalmente. O dia do torneio regional finalmente chegara. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco animada. Ultimamente seus treinos foram ficando mais frequentes e pesados. Perdera as manhãs de todos os fins de semanas e feriados e na maioria das vezes almoçava um mero sanduíche por falta de tempo. Não é como se ela não gostasse de jogar tênis, pelo contrário. Esse esporte era o que no mínimo, a fazia manter a santidade, o que alegrava seus dias e a fazia esquecer das preocupações, um hobby. Nada além.

Mas agora ela nem conseguia se divertir. Ela não podia comemorar ao fazer um ponto. _Ainda tem muito o que melhorar. _Nem rir ao cometer um erro. _Você acha que perder é engraçado, Takenouchi?_ E Sora também não podia reclamar. _Nós confiamos em você querida. Você vai vencer. Tenho certeza. _Todos aparentavam tão certos disso. Bom, todos com exceção dela mesma. Era um jogo e consequentemente, alguém vai perder e o outro vai ganhar. É assim que as coisas funcionam. Seus talento e habilidade não a tornam imune à derrota. Isso sem falar que o fator sorte influi bastante em um jogo. Ela tentou racionalizar com seus pais mas eles estavam orgulhosos demais para perceber alguma coisa, tentou desabafar com os amigos, mas eles estavam felizes demais - _Nossa amiga Sora aqui vai ficar famosa! Prometa não se esquecer da gente na hora do discurso, hein? - _para notar que ela não estava brincando.

_E se eu não vencer?_

_Você vai vencer._

_Como você sabe?_

_Nós apenas sabemos._

Não era uma resposta muito agradável. Sora só queria que eles admitissem a possibilidade dela não ser invencível, de não poder ganhar todas. Ela não podia carregar esse fardo, não podia decepcionar ninguém. _Isso é tão você, Sora._

_O que quer dizer com isso, Yama?_

Mas ela nunca conseguia uma resposta dele, em visto que o garoto começava a rir e por mais que a situação não fosse nem um pouco engraçada, dentre de poucos minutos ela também se encontaria lutando para manter a seriedade. Desde quando Yamato começou a ter esse efeito contagiante sobre ela? Sinceramente, a garota não sabia e também não se incomodava de ficar na ignorância.

Ela e Yamato começaram a namorar a um ano atrás quando ele a encontrou chorando escondida. Não foi bonito, gracioso e nem de longe daria uma cena de cinema. Ela tinha acabado de brigar com os pais, que a aconselhavam a namorar um de seus melhores amigos, Taichi Yagami. De novo, estavam tomando decisões por ela. Por que era tão difícil pra eles aceitarem que ela tinha pleno controle de sua vida? Sora até pensava que um relacionamento entre eles poderia surgir se ela não tivesse prometido a si própria que não aceitaria de jeito nenhum fazer o que lhe fora ordenado e se Yamato não tivesse entrado naquele segundo. Ele deveria ter se aberto para ela e declarado os sentimentos que trazia desde a volta do Digimundo, ela deveria ter magicamente percebido que o amava e pulado em seus braços. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ambos os digiescolhidos sentaram em silêncio por bastante tempo até que Sora recuperou a voz para contar-lhe o que acontecera. O rosto de Yamato foi ficando mais vermelho enquanto ouvia, se isso era realmente possível, e ele falou: _Então a possuidora do brasão do amor está com problemas amorosos? Díficil. _Não soara engraçado nem reconfortante mas isso a alegrou de um jeito estranho e ela sorriu. _Cale a boca, Ishida._ Mais tarde, Yamato a acompanhou até em casa mas a impediu de entrar.

_Beije-me._

_O quê?_

_Beije-me._

_Por quê?_

_Você não quer saber como é a sensação?_

_Quero...mas...?_

_Eu também._

_Yama..._

_Nâo está curiosa? Prefere tentar com Taichi? Afinal tenho certeza de que sua fam..._

Sora obedeceu, não permitindo com que ele terminasse a frase. Fora seu primeiro beijo e ao contrário do que ouviu de várias pessoas, seu pé não se levantou, não viu estrelas ou fogos de artifício e o silêncio que estava fazendo naquela rua não foi quebrado com uma belíssima canção de amor. Ambos estavam nervosos e sem saber o que fazer. Foi molhado, estranho e ela não deveria ter gostado. Mas ela gostou. E ele também.

E foi assim que eles inciaram algo que nunca deveria ter começado em primeiro lugar. Eles eram grande amigos desde pequenos? Qual é a chance deles se envolverem de um jeito romântico? Praticamente zero. Mas esse fato só serviu para tornar o namoro deles mais interessante, mais...proibido. Era a aventura de que ela tanto sentia falta desde que deixara o Digimundo, a adrenalina que corria por suas veias cada vez que olhava-o no olho e se comportavam como dois amigos e a excitação que tomava conta de seu corpo quando o encontrava-o depois e podiam ser o que realmente eram: namorados. _Você tem que prometer que não vai falar pra ninguém. _

_Por quê?_

_Não quero que minha adorável família comece a discutir se você vai ser vai ser o marido perfeito pra mim. Melhor deixá-los achando que eu vou acabar como uma velha caquética sozinha numa casa de campo cercada de gatos._

_..._

_Por que está sorrindo?_

_Você ficaria linda de dentadura._

_Idiota!_

_Seu idiota?_

_Claro! De quem mais?_

Yamato Ishida possuia cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, pretendia se tornar astronauta e era guitarrista e vocalista de uma banda: The teenagers wolves. Devido ao grande sucesso, ele possuía um grande número de fãs que faziam questão de peseguí-lo sempre que podiam. Sora não conseguia ir a nenhum lugar sem escutar alguém dissertar sobre como Yamato era lindo, maravilhoso e seria o namorado perfeito. Felizmente, ele não era. Ela não conseguia pensar em como seria frustante e chato ter que conviver todos os dias com uma pessoa sem defeitos. Yamato perdia a paciência muito rapidamente e discutir com ele era um caos. _Por que é que você tem que ser sempre tão prático?_

_Justamente porque você não é nem um pouco prática._

Talvez fosse verdade e eles se completassem. Talvez eles tenham nascido um para o outro, talvez fossem almas gêmeas. Muito improvável. Até porque contos de fadas não existem e uma história de amor, por mais forte que seja, nem sempre acabava bem. Sora sabia disso. Mas em certas noites em que a solidão batia a porta e ela se sentia estranhamente melancólica, ela se agarrava a essa ilusão com força, recusando-se a pensar o contrário. Nessas noites ela adormecia com um grande sorriso no rosto.

A primeira vez que ela admitiu que o amava fora em um briga. Yamato nunca aguentou bem as indiretas que Sora frequentemente recebia sobre Tai e o ciúmes foi crescendo rapidamente, até que nesse dia, ele estorou.

_Chega, Sora! Não aguento mais! Por que você não fica com ele de uma vez?_

_Ouça bem o que você está dizendo! Eu só estava ajudando-o com um trabalho que ele tinha esquecido de fazer!_

_Por quê? Por que você se importa tanto com ele?_

_Ele é meu amigo!_

_Diga isso então para o colégio inteiro! _

_Yamato.._

_Você gosta dele._

_Gosto. Gosto do Tai sim, Yamato, ele é meu amigo e nada, NADA do que você fizer ou falar vai mudar isso!_

_..._

_Eu gosto dele, claro, lógico que eu gosto dele. Por que não gostaria? Eu gosto dele mas eu AMO VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!_

_SORA! SORA, ESPERA!_

_Vá embora._

_..._

_Vá embora._

_Sora..._

_Não quero ouvir mais nada, Yamato, suma da minha vida. Pra sempre, por favor!_

_Hey, Sora!_

_Não, odeio você, seu cretino, estúpido, babaca, noje..._

_Eu também amo você._

_...jento..._

Declarações de amor, brigas, beijos, brigas, troca de presentes, brigas...e assim o tempo foi passando. Eles estavam prestes a completar um ano juntos e esse maldito torneio caiu exatamente na data. Sora se lembrava com clareza da reação do namorado? _Você está me trocando?_

_Sim, Yamato, por uma partida de tênis._

_Inacreditável!_

_Por que você está tão zangado? Você sabe que eu não queria fazer isso!_

_Eu sei, e o pior é isso! Minha namorada está me trocando por algo que ela nem quer fazer!_

E era verdade. Sora sabia que ele a entedia bem, afinal, a música era, para Yamato, o que o tênis era pra ela. Nenhum dos dois queria seguir carreira com aquilo apesar de amarem esses hobbies. A diferença é que ele não escondia isso de ninguém, não se importando a mínima se chocava os outros ou não com a notícia. Ele queria ser um astronauta, desde pequeno tinha esse sonho. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ter que estudar física ou matemática e ele sempre concordava quando um de seus professores falavam que um problema era "lindo", o que era no mínimo um pouco assustador. Sora invejava esse lado corajoso de seu namorado. Como ela poderia decepcionar seus amigos e família? Como podia despedaçar o sonho deles desse jeito? _E o SEU sonho, Sora? _A resposta era simples...ela não podia.

_Mas você já os desafiou! Você está namorando comigo, não está?_

_Sim, mas eles não sabem. Imagina a decepção que seria se eles descobrissem!_

_..._

_Yamato?_

_Eu sou uma decepção, Sora?_

E ele foi embora, antes que ela pudesse responder, negar e até mesmo chorar.

Então, lá estava ela, prestes a competir em uma partida de tênis que ela não queria e muito menos estava preparada. Debaixo de seus olhos situavam-se duas enromes olheiras, fruto das noites mal dormidas e da discussão de ontem com o namorado. Ela sabia que Yamato não apareceria. Se Sora já achava que não podia fazer isso antes, agora, sem ele, ela tinha certeza absoluta. Oh, Deus, o que ela não daria para escapar, fugir de lá, jogar tudo pro alto e simplesmente correr para bem longe...para os braços dele...

- Takenouchi? - Uma voz a fez tirar a cabeça das mãos.

- Você pode me chamar de Sora, Keiko. - Ela respondeu à colega de treino.

- Uh, erm, bom, Sora. Eu...queria te desejar boa sorte.

- Sério?

Isso era inacreditável. Keiko sim queria ser jogadora de tênis profissional e quando Sora foi escolhida para representar o colégio no torneiro e não ela, a garota só faltou desabar em lágrimas. Depois desse dia, as duas, que nunca foram muito próximas, distanciaram-se cada vez mais e toda vez que Sora passava, Keiko a lançava um olhar de puro ódio. Brincando com Yamato, Sora mencionara que seria envenenada pela colega até o dia da competição, mas o namorado retrucava falando que o mais provável seria Keiko usar a raquete para dar-lhe uma pancada na cabeça.

Po um momento Keiko pareceu que ia responder algo como: " Boa sorte em achar um antídoto para o veneno que eu fiz você ingerir no treino de ontem! ahsuhausha! Você morrerá e eu assumirei o seu lugar da forma que mereço!" mas não, a garota engoliu em seco e repondeu:

- Sério.

Isso fez o coração de Sora pesar. Nesse hora até a notícia de um envenenamento seria melhor. Deus, quando foi que eu cheguei a esse ponto?

- Sora, tudo bem?

- Não, não está tudo bem!

- Por quê?

-Porque eu não ligo a mínima para esse torneio, todo esse estádio podia simplesmente explodir agorinha mesmo!

- Não seja tão egoísta! Você não sabe quantas pessoas matariam para estar em seu lugar agora, incluindo...

- Incluindo você?

Keiko hesitou.

- É, incluindo eu.

- Então por que você não fica? - De repente as coisas ficaram claras na cabeça da Sora. Se ela não quisesse alguma coisa, era só dizer não. Simples assim!

- O quê?

- Fica no meu lugar! Compete por mim!

- Ma-as...eu nã-ão treinei tanto...

- Está maluca, Keiko? Você já estava lá quando eu chegava pra treinar e na maioria das vezes continuava até depois do horário! Se tem alguém apta para competir é você.

- Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho...

- Então, Keiko! Essa pode ser a sua chance!

- Ma-as, por quê?

_- _Eu não me importo, sério mesmo. Quero dizer, eu nunca vou amar esse esporte da mesma forma que você ama.

- Sora, eles esperam que você entre lá para jogar, não eu.

- Você é a minha substituta, não é? Diga simplesmente que eu desmaiei de exaustão! O que não está muito longe da realidade, né?

- Sério mesmo? - Keiko desistira de argumentar mas ainda não conseguia compreender o que estava se passando.

- Sério, sério! - Sora pegou o celular e começou a discar um número. - Atenda, atenda, atenda!

Caiu na caixa postal.

- Yamato, eu preciso falar com você. - silêncio - Sei que você só não quer me atender. Mas, por favor, é importante. - O silêncio continuou. - Sei que você está chateado por ontem, me desculpa mesmo...eu não deveria...AH, QUER SABER? ATENDE ESSE CELULAR DE UMA VEZ ANTES QUE EU DECIDA TE CASTRAR! - Desligou bufando.

Keiko olhou -a com estranheza. Mas parecia que a cota de bizarrices daquele dia não fora atingida porque o celular de sua colega vibrou no minuto seguinte.

- Encantadora como sempre! - Yamato saudou a namorada pelo telefone.

- Oh, graças a deus você atendeu! Olha, me desculpa mesmo por ontem, eu não queria...você sabe que não é e nunca seria uma decepção pra mim. Você foi...é...a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu te amo tanto, mas tanto. Queria tanto gritar pra todo mundo. Quer saber? Eu vou fazer isso! Eu quero fazer isso! Deixa...

- Sora, Sora! - Seu namorado a interrompeu. - Acalme-se, concentre-se. Eu aprecio suas palavras, faço delas as minhas mas...não foi pra isso que você me ligou.

- Tem razão. Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. O que foi?

- Eu preciso que você me sequestre.

A cota diária de bizarrices certamente não havia acabado pois no mesmo instante a porta do vestiário femenino se abriu e ninguém mais que Yamato Ishida entrou, desligando o celular.

- Finalmente. Achava que ia ter que fazer isso sem a sua colaboração. - Ele sorriu.

XXX

Sora Takenouchi sorria, sentada perto de uma faixa que dizia:"Parabéns pela conquista!" numa festa surpresa que seus pais tinham preparado para ela. Amigos e parentes, um a um se aproximavam da garota e lamentavam o fato dela ter torcido o tornozelo justamente no dia do torneio! E foi descendo as escadas do ginásio, as mesmas escadas que ela tinha descido tantas e tantas vezes. De fato, um azar horrendo.

- Chega! - Yamato Ishida exclamou perto dela. - Tá na hora de você colocar mais gelo nesse tornozelo, senhorita! Ou você pretende ficar aleijada e perder o próximo campeonato?

- Claro que não. Pretendo é ter um ataque do coração ou entrar em coma. - Ela sussurou em seu ouvido.

Ele pressionou o gelo contra a pele dela, rindo quando ela se arrepiou de frio.

- Você está se divertindo com essa situalção toda, não está?

- Mas é claro!

- Yama-kun, Sora-san! - Alguém os chamou.

- Oi Koushirou-kun! - Yamato respondeu o amigo.

- Eu estava falando com a Tai-kun e ele perguntou se vocês gostariam de ir fazer um tipo de caminhada com todo mundo no próximo sábado.

- Caminhada aonde?

- Ah, vocês conhecem o Tai, ele só vai escolher o lugar em cima da hora!

E ambos conheciam bastante o Tai. Essas caminhadas e os passeios ao ar livre que o amigo frequentemente os obrigava a irem não acabavam bem. Agora eles não tinham nenhum digimon para evitar que eles se perdessem, que alguém despencasse de um barranco, outro se ferisse ou alguém acabasse caindo de cara na lama.

- Hummm. - Sora começou. - Não sei não, tenho que repousar bastante. - Apontou para o pé.

- AH, POR FAVOR, SORA! - Tai ouvira tudo e se aproximava com Mimi.

- Tai, ela está machucada. - A garota de cabelo rosa repreendeu o outro.

- Mas até lá já vai ter melhorado. Afinal foi uma torção de leve, não é, Sora-san? - Jou se aproximou.

- Ermm, bem. Quem sabe? - Sora respondeu não vendo outra saída.

XXX

- Se você quiser, nós podemos lhes contar que estamos namorando. Aí aproveitamos o choque para fugir,que acha? -Yamato falou enquanto ajudava a garota a tirar a mesa. Todos já haviam ido embora fazia algum tempo.

- Eu torci meu tornozelo, se lembra disso? - Sora respondeu brincando.

- Eu posso sempre te carregar no colo!

- E por...UOU! - De repente a garota perdeu o chão. - YAMATO! - Mas logo a surpresa se tornou em uma grande gargalhada . - Você é inacreditável!

- SORA! - Uma voz ríspida fez o garoto rapidamente colocar a namorada de volta no chão. - O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Mãe...

- Você devia se envergonhar, sr. Ishida. Não é essa maneira com que deve se tratar uma dama.

- Mãe...

- Desculpe, senhora. Nâo vai acontecer de novo

- Inaceitável, Sora! Imagina se aquele rapaz adorável presenciasse essa cena?

- Mãe...

- O que falari-

- MÃE!

- Sora, melhor você me acompanhar até a porta, huh? - Yamato pegou o braço da garota presentindo a explosão que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Sim, faça isso, Sora, depois nós conversaremos. - A Senhora Takenouchi virou as costas.

- Shhh, está tudo bem, amor.

- Não dá mais, Yama, eu não posso continuar com isso. Preciso contar. - Sora secou as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

- Você não quer que eu esteja do seu lado?

- Não! Quer dizer, é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer sozinha...uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Eu sei, vai acabar tudo bem

- Queria ter esse seu otimismo.

- Sora...

- Desculpe...é só que...vão ser duas decepções na mesma noite! Uau!

- Ei, ei, ei! Olha para mim!

As lágrimas que ela lutara pra combater dentro de casa agora retornaram com muito mais força e intensidade.

- Eu sou uma grande decepção pra eles...

Yamato beijou-lhe a face sucessivas faces, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Então você é a decepção mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela sorriu e descansou a cabeça no peito do namorado.

- Como você pode ter sido a pior e a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu?

- Vem incluso no pacote.

- Estou falando sério! Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, provavelmente estaria namorando o Tai, não teria coragem de desobedecer as ordens que recebo e minha família estaria super feliz. Minha vida seria...

- Muito chata?

- É. - Ela o beijou rapidamente. - Extremamente chata.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Tcharã! Aqui está a minha primeira fic de digimon! Sabia que não ia descansar até escrever! Enfim, O Yamato é lindo, né, gente? Aiaiai, que inveja da Sora. Enfim, isso veio na minha cabeça devido a poucas cenas românticas desse casal no anime. Lá o romance deles é uma coisa que fica subentendido. Mas vamos falar sério? Quem gosta de coisas subentendidas? Eu não. Acho que foi por isso que minha mente criou isso daqui. o.o

Tudo que escrevi aqui como: o romance deles, o fato de yamato virar astronauta quando crescer, a sora jogar tênis mas não desejar isso com carreira, tudo é baseado no animes 01 e 02. Agora a maneira como eles começaram a namorar, a mãe da Sora agindo desse jeito, bom, foi tudo fruto da minha mente insana. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Espero que você se divirtam lendo.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


End file.
